


Frisson

by celinamarniss



Series: A Non-Zero-Sum Game [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, no plot just sex, probably hate sex on Mara's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss
Summary: Luke and Mara find a way to pass the time during their trip to the Chimaera to rescue Karrde in Dark Force Rising.





	

Luke watched as Mara programmed the coordinates to the _Chimaera_ into the nav computer with a scowl on her face. “Four days,” she growled. “Four days stuck in this tin can with you.” She glared out the viewport, as if the universe itself was to blame.

It didn’t sound like such a terrible fate to him. “We could play cards?”

 

\\\

 

The game was called Traitor’s Dance; it had been a popular card game in the Imperial court, she told him with a challenging lift of an eyebrow. Luke didn’t rise to the bait, and as she taught him the rules she admitted that it was based on an Old Republic card game called Two Dancers. It was a simple enough game that could be played with an old deck they found on the ship, with enough twists of chance to keep it interesting.

He watched her closely as they played the game at a table in the ship’s small hold. She wore a loose sweater in a dark green shade that brought out the brilliant color of her eyes. She picked at the corner of a card as she examined her hand, and when she noticed him staring, said flatly: “I don’t have any tells.” He wondered if she was lying to him, or if it was a lie she believed.

She won the first round and dealt out the next hand with a pleased smirk on her lips. He hadn’t expected her to go easy on him, and he meant to return the favor, but quickly realized that she was a better at the game then he was. Three more days of getting beaten by Mara was going to get old fast. As he placed his next card on the table he decided to make a move that had nothing to do with the hand he held.

He licked his lips and watched her carefully as he said: “There are other things people do when they’re alone together.”

She stared at him for a moment, an almost blank expression of shock on her face. “You’re not seriously suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

“Maybe I am.” He thought he’d sensed it once or twice on Myrkr, a frisson of something between them that wasn’t the same as her desire to blast him between the eyes.

The expression on her face turned from one of guarded surprise to open skepticism. “Really.”

Time to—metaphorically—put all his cards on the table. “I’m game if you are.”

Another raised eyebrow and a look of open disdain at his offer. Under her gaze he faltered, knowing that an infuriating blush was spreading across his cheeks. An expression he couldn’t quite read flashed across her face then. She did have tells, even if he didn’t know how to read all of them yet.

“I’m still going to kill you,” she said.

“I know,” he said it calmly, with just the hint of a challenge in his tone.

Something in her eyes sparked. With a fluid motion she was out of her chair, moving around the table and climbing into his lap, straddling his legs. She bit down on his lip. He groaned, his lips pursing hers with a hunger that almost surprised him. He dug his fingers into her hair as they kissed, working it loose from its tight braid. She broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, and he kissed down her neck, shifting the sweater slightly so that he could nip at her collarbone.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she whispered, her eyes falling closed as she leaned into his touch. “I still hate you.”

He mumbled an assent against her skin, sliding his hands under the sweater and up her sides. She shivered under his touch. He’d seen her angry and sullen, he’d seen her fight with a frightening ferocity, he’d seen her ragged and wounded and unraveling on Myrkr. Now he saw her needy and soft under his hands.

Her eyes snapped open again, as though she’d sensed that she’d revealed even a sliver of vulnerability, and she pushed him back so that she could yank his shirt over his head, dropping it somewhere behind her. She gripped his shoulders, her short nails biting into his skin as she began to rock into him, grinding down mercilessly as he hardened further against her. He couldn’t help but moan as he watched her ride him, flushed and beautiful, feeling the anger and loneliness and need simmering beneath her skin.

He was glad he’d had all his injections updated recently because he _really_ didn’t want to stop now. He grasped her hips and started to stand, but she slipped out of his lap and they fell in an awkward tangle onto the floor.

“What the kriff were you trying to do?” she gasped at him.

“I was trying to get us into a bunk,” he said a little breathlessly as he tried to disentangle their legs.

She shook her head, pulling him roughly on top of her. “Fuck me before I change my mind, Skywalker.”

He was on her again in an instant, gripping her hips, her breasts, her hair. She tugged at his hair as she thrust her tongue aggressively into his mouth. She broke away to suck in a deep breath and then pushed him off of her in order to strip off her pants and boots. He’d barely shoved his own pants down to his ankles and she was yanking him back again. There was a lovely hitch in her breath as he thrust into her and he couldn’t help but groan loudly. She felt _amazing._

Her arms wrapped around him and the holster of her holdout blaster dug into his shoulder as she clung to him, rolling her hips up to meet his, keeping the pace fast and rough. He’d half expected her to close her eyes and turn her head so that she could pretend she was screwing someone else, but she kept her eyes on his face as he fucked her. Besides the sound of shallow panting, she was silent, as though she’d trained herself to be quiet even in the throes of passion.

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he shifted enough to fumble a hand between them and press against her clit. She gasped as she came, her eyes slamming shut as her orgasm overtook her. Her muscles clamping down around him triggered his own climax, pleasure rushing through him, soaking him in a heavy warmth. They lay entangled for a few minutes, breathing raggedly together.

Then, her arms and legs loosened and fell away, and he slid off to the side and onto his back beside her, finally shaking his ankles loose from his pants. He’d probably have a bruise later where she’d dug a heel into the back of his thigh. Even as he caught his breath and came down from the high, there was a part his brain reeling at the fact that he’d just had sex with _Mara Jade_.

She rolled to her feet and stood above him. She still wore the sweater, and his eyes slid up her bare legs to the magnificent hair that fell about her face like a fiery halo. An intense, almost predatory look crossed her face. Luke lay completely still, as though she were a wild animal he didn’t want to spook. He was completely vulnerable, spread before her on the floor.

She reached into her sleeve and slowly pulled out her holdout blaster. He kept his eyes locked on her face, tracing the path of the weapon with his peripheral vision. She twisted slightly and placed the blaster on the table behind her. She removed the holster next and placed it on the table as well.

“Come on, then.” She turned and headed toward her cabin, bare feet padding on the cold steel floor.

Luke let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He was now certain that Mara would never shoot him in cold blood. It wasn’t the sex, he knew; but there was some part of her that couldn’t do it, that couldn’t willingly break the connection between them. Whether the demons in her head would one day get the better of her, he didn’t know.

He rose to his feet and followed her.


End file.
